memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Italianajt
Multiple edits Please make use of the preview button when making edits, as this allows you to see what your edit looks like before you save it. This helps keep the Recent Changes page easy to read and reduces the database load. Thanks.--31dot 16:23, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::31dot, I do. I am editing each Act in the episode write up, which requires me to go in and out of edits. I apologize for the confusion. I also mark as "Minor edits" those that are applicable. Italianajt 17:48, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Citation category Don't add this one manually. This should only be added with the template or the template. In addition, leave a message on the talk page as to what needs to be cited. -- sulfur 14:57, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks sulfur I was unsure. Should I still go back and do that?--Obey the Fist!! 15:28, February 23, 2010 (UTC) the Doctor Not that I'm going to make a be deal of it, but at one point the spelling from the scripts was checked, and it's t'''he Doctor instead of '''T'he Doctor. Like I said, not a big deal to me, but it might come up since the article is up for FA status right now. - 04:01, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :Well that was my next question: what is it in the scripts? So....don't do a wholesale change becuase I made other grammatical changes other than "the" to "The." Seeing that I made the change, I'll fix it back.--Obey the Fist!! 19:59, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey there! Thanks for tne greating =D It's nice to meet you, by the way. I'm Hughes. Nice page; looking good. Let's chat some time =D ~+~ I support Gul Dukat: because he puts the ASS in CardASSian ~+~ 11:09, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Hughes Disambigs When creating disambiguation pages, make sure that you format them properly. That includes using , describing the items, and linking to the page from the master list. -- sulfur 22:10, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Indents Hey. When you add comments to talk pages. The point on the :'s is not to add one more every time than there was in the previous comment but to have your own number of them, so comments of a particular user can be identified in the discussion more easily. --Pseudohuman 00:14, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :You know, I never knew that. I mean, it seems more for organization and structure. But I will definately keep this new information in mind.--Obey the Fist!! 13:47, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Alternate Timelines Please do not place info from alternate timelines inside the template. On the UFP page, they were correct before. See Memory Alpha:Manual of Style.– Cleanse ( talk | ) 01:22, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Wiki style links Please never make a link from Captain's to Captain's. That's not the MA style. -- sulfur 18:01, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :Can I have a reason why please?--Obey the Fist!! 18:02, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Because the MA style is to do it the first way. That's the style. As I said above. -- sulfur 18:03, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :Okay so I understand the style. But why slim down the Janeway links? It's the first time we see her name in the article so should it not be her whole name? That just doesn't make any sense to me. When it appears later in the article it is only her last name.--Obey the Fist!! 18:12, March 5, 2010 (UTC) The link still goes to her, and "Captain Kathryn Janeway" is really awkward, whereas "Captain Janeway" or "Kathryn Janeway" are both not so awkward. We're going for ease of reading, not the full words whenever possible. -- sulfur 18:21, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not trying to be difficult sulfur, but here's my reasoning for including her full name and rank first. I just feel that if this is the first page someone is viewing, ever, on Memory Alpha then we shouldn't assume that they know who Janeway is. Therefore, we should write her full name and then refer to her later on in the article as Janeway. I don't reuse the words "Captain" or "Kathryn" when she is mentioned again in an article becuase that would not cause very easy reading. I suppose I'm looking at it more from a research POV where you want to know all you need to. Like I said, I'm not trying to be difficult on this matter but there are my thoughts.--Obey the Fist!! 18:31, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Stardates ...or why in the future no one knows what day it is. But yeah, stardates generally can be used to determine the year, since there was a system of sorts starting with TNG. Not that it helps if you want to know what day it is. :) - 22:42, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :Just helping you out...it was a follow through of your USS Prometheus (NCC-71201) talk page.--Obey the Fist!! 12:43, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Holograms It's not necessary to create temp pages for all of the characters, as the current hologram pages will work just as well. They just need to be reformatted so they can be easily added to the main pages. Also, make sure to use Holographic duplicate, as some of the standalone pages are missing some recreations. :) - 23:50, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :Arch, I spoke with Cid on IRC and he said that would be the way to go. He thought it'd be good for an Admin to do a merge that way. I had (and still do) reservations about changing the main page as I'm sure Sulfur would revert it :)--Obey the Fist!! 23:53, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, it would be best to do what Cid said then, as I still need to iron out how to do merges. - 23:59, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :That's why I asked him.--Obey the Fist!! 00:00, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Don't mark 'em for deletion. If not admins are around, add them to the list on Forum:X (hologram) pages. -- sulfur 12:51, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :Okie dokie--Obey the Fist!! 12:52, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism in progress Use this page in the future, since multiple edits generally auto condense on a page which is why I didn't see it at first. :) - 16:05, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :I just undo them as they come up. But I will utilize this page in the future. Didn't mean to get snappy too :)--Obey the Fist!! 16:09, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I would also suggest that you resist the temptation to call out the vandal directly (i.e. Thanks for your vandalism I'm sure you'll be banned) as this most likely will only egg on the vandal. Just revert it, and post on the page Archduk3 suggested. --31dot 16:37, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :It's more of a recognition that they have been spotted. But I get your point.--Obey the Fist!! 16:42, March 25, 2010 (UTC) フラグルロック I'm going to move the page to a subpage of yours in an hour or so. I take it you want it at the one you just created. - 03:27, April 2, 2010 (UTC) I merged the original page onto the one you created, so the page history stays with it. You may need to make some changes if it overwrote anything you did to the final product. You may also be interested in reading ''Love Boat: The Next Generation''. - 04:56, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :I don't read your Japanese, but thank you. And yes, I am quite aware of Klingon notions of romance.--Obey the Fist!! 22:35, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Suck vs Blow From : RIKER You were right. Somebody blew the hatch and they were all sucked out into space.. DATA Correction, sir, blown out. --bp 20:37, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :But it just doesn't make sense man! Space is a vaccum! --Obey the Fist!! 20:52, April 5, 2010 (UTC) It is the pressurized air that is doing the work. --bp 21:03, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Canon website? There are no canon websites. Just to let you know. None. -- sulfur 14:52, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Hee hee, then why was the Movie website referenced at Jellyfish?--Obey the Fist!! 15:11, April 9, 2010 (UTC) In the BG info only. BG != Canon. -- sulfur 15:33, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Hello Adam How do i track pages? thank you --User:Four of Five :To answer you quickly, any page you create should be tracked automatically. On your user page there should be a section called "Pages I'm following".--31dot 14:23, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :: In the top toolbar, next to Talk Page you will see Followed Pages. Every page you create/edit/etc will be placed on the Followed Pages list. DAMMIT 31! Let me answer for a change :)--Obey the Fist!! 14:25, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :::You can also click that little * with the word "follow" beside it to follow a page. When you're following it, it will say "Following" instead. -- sulfur 14:27, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Materials I don't think "materials" makes sense as a category for those straight chemical compounds. I'd think it more applicable for things that are mixtures of more than one, like concrete, or wood. Those are materials, these are straight chemical compounds. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:52, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :I knew this was coming :). I was looking at "Materials" as being something that is made. All of the explosive chemicals are made...therefore Materials. Really, you can go either way with this one. But for those that come in a solid state, such as Ultritium, that probably WOULD be a material.--Obey the Fist!! 20:56, June 29, 2010 (UTC) That causes a little problem, though. It basically means that any and all chemical compounds also have to be listed under "materials," which doesn't make much sense to me. I can call "water" just as easily a material, I don't see why being solid matters. Being made, I don't see that as mattering much either. Wood isn't "made," it is a material. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:04, June 29, 2010 (UTC)